Xevi Language
The Xevi language (ゼビ語) is a language in the Xevious series created by Masanobu Endō to give more realism to the setting. However, in is rarely used in the games, being only seen in the ending of the MSX2 version of Xevious: Fardraut Saga.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/msx2/a/xev.htm Xevious: Fardraut Saga ending] The name of the main ship and the enemies in the series are based on the Xevi language. For example, "Solvalou" means "sunbird" and "Garu" means "huge" in the Xevi language. The Xevi language uses a hexadecimal-like pattern. The Xevi numbers are represented graphically by adding to a diagonal square, each of the line segments representing 0, 1, 2, 4, and 8. By adding to them, they represent from 0 to 15: Other appearances )]] The Xevi language appeared in the game Druaga Online: The Story of Aon as the language of Aon, including a dictionary of words in the game's official site.Druaga Online: The Story of Aon - Aon Dictionary Xevi dictionary Note that most words below are from the Aon language, which is similar to the Xevi language. *'As' (アス asu) a. satellite (衛星) *'Ilu' (イル iru) a. cold (冷たい), stiff (固い), phased material (物質化した) *'Ish' (イシュ ishu) v. remove/release/cancel (解除する) *'Ous' (ウス usu) n. star (星) *'Exa' (エグザ eguza) n. emergency (緊急) *'Orudo' (オルド) n. yellow (黄) *'Orura' (オルラ) n. red (赤) *'Gasuto Gust' (ガスト) a. wonderful (素晴らしい) *'Kapi' (カピ) v. rotation (回転) *'Kape' (カペ) n. rotation - 1 year (回転・1年) *'Geness' (ジェネス jenesu) v. escape (逃げる), evacuate (避難する) *'Garu' (ガル) a. huge (巨大な), large (大きい) *'Garub' (ガルブ garubu) a. greatness (偉大な) *'Gump' (ガンプ ganpu) n. conglomeration (寄せ集め), swarm (群れ), army (軍隊) cf. the biological computer "GAMP" (生体コンピューター「ガンブ」) *'Giddo' (ギド gido) a. fast (速い) *'Kas' (キャス kyasu) a. right (右), yang (陽) *'Girba' (ギルバ giruba) n. black (黒) *'Raze' (グラーゼ gurāze) n. hand (手) *'Gulzeg Goulzehg' (グルゼーグ guruzēgu) n. fighter aircraft (戦闘機), aviation equipment (飛行装置), safety device (安全装置)　plural gulzega goulzehga= army corps, orchestra　(複数・グルゼーガ=軍団・楽団) *'Guwasha Gwassher' (グワッシャ guwassha) n. takeoff (発進), departure (出発) *'Gelmak' (ゲルマック gerumakku) n. (flash of) lightning (稲妻), electricity (電気) *'Zakato' (ザカート zakāto) n. magic (魔法), miracle (奇跡), special armament (特殊兵装) *'Jara' (ジアラ jiara) n. solo (単独), loneliness (孤独), independence (独立) *'Spario' (スパリオ supario) a. fast (速い), bullet (弾丸) *'Xeo' (ゼオ zeo) n. diamond (ダイヤモンド) cf. "Xeovalga" (diamond eagle　ダイヤモンドの鷲) *'Zepi' (ゼピ, zepi) n. left (左), yin (陰) *'Zoshi' (ゾシー zoshī) n. death (死) *'Sop' (ソプ sopu) suf. "-dekinai" (～できない) *'Sol' (ソル soru) n. sun (太陽) *'Zolbak' (ゾルバク zorubaku) n. window (窓), radar (レーダー) *'Solvalou' (ソルバルゥ Sorubaruu) n. phoenix (不死鳥), bird of the sun sun bird (太陽の鳥) *'Ta' (ター tā) suf. "-wo" (～を) *'Dain' (ダイン) n. falcon (隼) *'Tork Tark' (タルク taruku) a. hard (固い), reflect (反射する) *'Torkan Tarkan' (タルケン taruken) a. strength (強固な) *'Dio' (ディオ) n. weapon (武器) *'Dios' (ディオス diosu) n. knife (ナイフ), small sword (小刀) *'Debas' (デバス debasu) n. ash (灰) *'Debol' (デボル deboru) v. confirm (確認する) *'Dem' (デム demu) n. town (街), castle fort (城砦) *'Dokto' (ドークト dōkuto) n. extra-sensory perception (超能力), telekinetic power (念動力), ESP *'Dom' (ドム domu) a. moment-like (一時的に) *'Draut' (ドラウト dorauto) n. intersection (交差), cross (十字) *'Nite' (ナイト naito) n. pyramid (角錐), pyramid-shaped object (ピラミッド状のもの) *'Naprusa Naproosa' (ナプルーサ napurūsa) pref. "-dekinai" (～できない) *'Noseto' (ノセト) v. point (向ける) cf. noseto blitak (turn towards the intention 意志を向ける) = attention (注意) *'Notch' (ノッチ notchi) n. time (調子), condition (状態) *'Baos' (バオス baosu) n. large sword (大剣), sword (剣), cutting tool (刃物) *'Barra' (バーラ bāra) n. box (箱), square object (四角いもの) *'Haro' (ハーロ hāro) n. hope (光明), light (光), wish (希望) *'Bacura' (バキュラ bakyura) n. destruction (破壊) cf. "naproosa bacura" (impossible destruction) is its custom formal name. *'Bagu' (バグ) n. intelligence (知性) *'Baglusu' (バグルス Bagurusu) n. person who sees (見えざる者), not to be seen (見えなくする), bury (埋める), hide (隠す) *'Valou' (バルゥ baruu) n. bird (鳥) *'Valga' (バルガ baruga) n. eagle (鷲) *'Valcan' (バルカン barukan) n. hawk (鷹) *'Braguza' (ブラグザ buraguza, cf. Bragza) n. power (力), power location (力場), core (核), determination (意志) *'Bras' (ブラス burasu) n. rampage (暴走), overreaction (過剰反応) *'Blitak' (ブリターク buritāku) n. wisdom (知恵), intention (意志) *'Belta' (ベルタ beruta) v. come (来る) *'Boza' (ボザ) n. combination (連結) *'Marh' (マルフ marufu) n. white (白) *'Yus' (ユース) n. lady (淑女), woman (女性) *'Lar' (ラー) a. long (長い) *'Re' (リ ri) suf. "-he" (～へ) *'Lie' (リー rī) a. close (近い) *'Lieb' (リーブ rību) n. fly (飛ぶ), separation (分離) *'Luso' (ルソ ruso) n. chibi (チビ), dimunitive person (矮小な者) *'Redo' (レド) a. modern (新しい) v. to start over (やり直す), changing (改めて) *'Repke Repcke' (レプケ repuke) a. new (新しい), fresh (新規の) *'Roid' (ロイド roido) n. material (物質) References Category:Content